


What Faith Has Brought Us

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: Padme dies as in anakin's force vision. Now he and obi-wan have to look after the twins. (an au where anakin defeated chancellor palpatine)





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry but there is nothing we can do” the doctor said with an empty voice. There were no words after that, only silence. Anakin couldn’t believed what he was hearing. Padme was infront of her, breathing, but she was going to die.  
“A-Anakin, take care of them. I know you’ll do well without me” she said while coughing. He knew this would happen to her, he saw it in his dream. Yet, no one believed in him. A tear droped from Anakin’s eyes. Obi-wan was with him and was holding luke, Anakin was holding Leia.  
“I-I lo-“ she couldn’t finish her words. The room burried in silence.  
He couldn’t say anything to her. There was nothing to say. The woman he loved, was dead in front of him.  
“Doctor, please leave us alone” Obi-wan said. Doctor left the room.  
“Anakin, i know how you-“  
“No, you don’t know shit” Anakin cut obi-wan’s words. “Listen, Anakin, you broke the jedi code” Obi-wan said. “Is this what you’re thinking right now! Some stupid jedi code! Padme died Obi-wan! If you listened to me, this wouldn’t happen to her!” Anakin shouted. 

The twins were crying, Obi-wan deeply sighed.  
“I was concerned about you, Anakin. I know, the jedi code is probably the least that you’re worried about. But the council will ask questions” Obi-wan said.  
“I’m done playing games Obi-Wan, i’m gonna tell the truth. I’ll leave the order” Anakin said with determined voice.  
“Wait, you’re serious about this” Obi-Wan said. “Of course i am! Who else going to look after the twins! I have to...for padme” Anakin said.  
“Well, then if you leave the order, i will too” Obi-wan said. Anakin looked suprised,  
“Why? I thought the jedi order meant a lot to you!” Anakin asked.

“It is but there is one problem. How are you going to look after the kids? You barely can look after yourself! Someone also needs to watch your back. I’m capable of doing that” Obi-Wan said with a determined voice.  
“I don’t know what to say Obi-wan. You would certainly make my days more easier” Anakin said. He was kinda reliefed to hear that since he didn’t know how to raise a baby, and he had twins!  
“Well, we should talk with the council and decide, what to do next” Obi-wan said. They left the twins to Senator Organa while they were talking to jedi council. 

The jedi council listened to them.  
“This is really unexpected from you Skywalker” Master Windu said.  
“Disappointed from you we are Skywalker” Yoda said.  
“There is nothing to add masters.” Anakin said.  
“After with how you defeated the chancellor, we could have looked past this....incident, but you seemed to made your decision Skywalker. And you, Master Kenobi also want to leave the order. That I do not understand. Tell us why.” master windu asked.  
“He needs me, and without Anakin, the jedi order means nothing to me” Obi-wan said.

Eveyone in the council room looked shocked including Anakin. He couldn’t believed his ears. He didn’t know he meant this much to Obi-wan.  
“Well, then it seems you also made your decision.” Master Windu said.  
“Thank you, masters” Obi-Wan said.  
“Since Anakin defeated the chancellor Palpatine, we want to present you a gift. An apartment close to the jedi temple. Since the twins are skywalkers, they are definently force sensitive. When they become old enough, you can bring them here for training” master windu said.

“Thank you, master windu, we are really greatful for your gift” Anakin said. With that, they left the jedi order. They went to senator organa and take the twins and talked about what happend with the council. The senate was going to select the next chancellor soon and Bail Organa was a candidate. They wish him good luck and went to the apartment that the jedi council gifted them. Anakin opened the door. Inside was cozy and a big place. Anakin sighed in relief when he saw that the rooms were already decorated with useful things. 

“Well this is it then” Anakin said.  
“How are you holding up Anakin?” Obi-wan asked. Padme’s death was still a fresh wound to Anakin and to Obi-wan as well, but not like Anakin’s. Obi-wan knew their relationship, he knew that anakin felt more than he showed to others about Padme. But he saw in him, he saw Anakin’s love to Padme, yet he done nothing. He blamed a lot of things that happend in Anakin’s life. His mother’s death, Ahsoka leaving the jedi order and now....this. He could’t be the jedi master and the best friend to Anakin. Obi-wan felt that he failed Anakin.

“I’m fine master, i’ll be fine” Anakin said.  
“No anakin you’re not fine. But don’t worry, i’ll help you, whatever i can to help you bear this burden” Obi-wan said.  
“They are not a burden” Anakin said while showing the twins and took both of them.  
“They are a gift. Force, is a strange thing isn’t it master? It took something i hold dearly and gave me two beautiful precious little things” Anakin said while looking at them with love.  
“It is certainly a strange thing” Obi-wan said while smiling.  
“I wonder, what will faith brought us next” Anakin said.  
“Well, we’ll find out” Obi-wan said and gazed through the Coruscant night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope y'all liked my first obkin-ish fic (i don't know how i will go from this!) It would mean a lot if you could take your time to leave your thoughts in the comments! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a good morning for Anakin becomes a good one thanks to Obi-wan

-“ Why didn’t you save us Anakin?” Padme and her mother asked. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He supposed to save them. If only he agreed with palpatine, maybe she could be still alive. If only he acted more quickly, his mother wouldn’t be tortured and killed by sand people. He could have saved them both. But he had to think about the jedi order first and now the only things that he cared about are dead. Both of them constantly loooking at him and asking the same question. He wanted to end this, he couldn’t bare to listen them any longer. He took his lightsaber and then-

“Anakin, wake up! You’re having a nightmare again” Obi-wan said. Anakin opened his eyes, it was a nightmare-again. It has been 2 weeks since padme’s death, though for anakin it was like just yeaterday. “Are you allright Anakin? It seems like the nightmares are getting worse.” Obi-wan said.  
“I’m fine master, really” Anakin said. He didn’t want to make Obi-wan worried. He could take care of himself.  
“To me it didn’t sounded well, but if you don’t want to talk about it right now, i won’t make you talk about it” Obi-wan said. Obi-wan was worried about Anakin but didn’t want to push it too far and make Anakin uncomfortable. Obi-wan thought he would give Anakin time to recover from his lose, but ever since that day he seems to get worse. He didn’t know what to do about the situation.  
“Thank you, Obi-wan for understanding me. Hopefully, the nightmares will pass” Anakin said. “Oh by the way, did luke and leia wake up?” Anakin asked.

“No, they are still sleeping, though they will wake up soon, it’s 7.30” Obi-wan said.  
“I should get a shower and can you make the breakfast, please?” Anakin said.  
“Fine, but you’re going to do it tommorow! I swear i’m the only one who is doing the house work here” Obi-wan said.  
“Thank you Obi-wan, i promise i will make it up to you” Anakin said with a smile and went to bathroom. 

“Oh, and we have to talk about work. You know, we can’t live like this. It was good that thje jedi council gave us house and some money, but that money won’t be enough. You have to look for a job” Obi-wan said.  
“Wait, why me and not you?” Anakin asked.  
“Because you’re not good with looking after kids Anakin and certainly not good with house work. Someone has to look after the kids so only one of us can work and that’s you” Obi-wan said.  
“Well you’re right, i’m not good with that stuff” Anakin said and laughed. “Well, i trust you enough that you’ll take care of the kids more than me so i will look at holonet for work” Anakin said.  
“Well, i’m going to make the breakfast now” Obi-wan said and went to kitchen. It was always good to hear Anakin’s laugh, especially after Padme’s death he barely smiled. He kinda missed his sarcastic comments.

“What about this one” Obi-wan pointed at holonet. They were having breakfast and the twins were also woken up.  
“It says they are looking a pilot for a cargo ship. It pays well, but if i took that job i can’t really have time with kids” Anakin said and drinked his tea.  
“Well, you’re a good pilot so i thouht you might like it” Obi-wan said.  
“I would love the job Obi-wan, but i don’t want to get away from kids really long” Anakin said.  
“Fair enough” Obi-wan said and they continued to look for jobs. 

"How about this one” Anakin said and pointed to the holonet.  
“What! Anakin are you serious? I think you’re pointing the wrong thing or my eyesights are going bad” Obi-wan said.  
“You think i can’t do that?” Anakin said with a resentful voice.  
“Maybe, you can but you shouldn’t!” Obi-wan said.  
“But why? I think it would be fun being a bartender” Anakin said.  
“And dengerous” Obi-wan added.  
“Come on Obi-wan, i’m a jedi, danger is my middle name!” Anakin said.  
“No it’s not” Obi-wan added.  
“It will be fine Obi-wan. The job is at nights, it pays well and i can spend time with my kids in the afternoon!” Anakin said.

“Well.... I don’t know Anakin, is it really what you want to do?” Obi-wan said. Anakin looked really excited about the job, and Obi-wan didn’t want to ruin it.  
“Yes, Obi-wan. And if i don’t like the job, i wll just quit it and look for other jobs” Anakin said.  
“Okay, then” Obi-wan said.  
“Yes! Thank you Obi-wan!” Anakin said and hugged him.  
Obi-wan didn’t expected the hug, and pat his back. He was glad to see Anakin happy about something. “Then i should get going” Anakin said and kissed the twins. Obi-wan watched him go. He hoped that with this job his mind will become occupied that he won’t see the nightmares ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! Sorry for making the second chapter late, i didn't had time beetwen playing ow and studying. The third chapter might come sooner than the second one but no promises! I hope y'all liked the second chapter and thanks for the kudoses from the first chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes to his first job and sees someone he thought he would never see again.

-“ Why didn’t you save us Anakin?” Padme and her mother asked. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He supposed to save them. If only he agreed with palpatine, maybe she could be still alive. If only he acted more quickly, his mother wouldn’t be tortured and killed by sand people. He could have saved them both. But he had to think about the jedi order first and now the only things that he cared about are dead. Both of them constantly loooking at him and asking the same question. He wanted to end this, he couldn’t bare to listen them any longer. He took his lightsaber and then-

Anakin woke up and he was sweating. Same nightmare, he was getting tired of it. Obi-wan didn’t wake him up this time. He get up from the bed and went to the living room. Obi-wan was watching the holonet. “Good morning, Obi-wan what are you watching?” Anakin asked.   
“Good morning Anakin, i’m watching the news and i’m afraid it’s not good” Obi-wan said.  
“What do you mean, what’s happening?” Anakin asked, he sounded worried.  
“See for yourself” Obi-wan said. 

“It is with great regret that i announce, the rumours are true, the former chancellor escaped from his prison” Chancellor Organa said on holonet.  
“What!” Anakin shouted. When chancellor palpatine defeated, the jedi council sent him to the most secured prison in the whole galaxy. Anakin knew he would get away from that place and suggested that he should be executed. The jedi order didn’t agree with them and said that it is not the jedi way.  
“But worry not my fellow senators, because our brave jedi warriors are going to find that man and put him to his place once again” Chancellor Organa said.  
“It’s not going to be that easy. He is a freaking sith lord. What the hell was mace windu thinking! If they listened to me, this wouldn’t be happening right now!” Anakin shouted, he was angry.  
“I know Anakin but, we can’t wander in the past. I’m sure the jedi council will find him” Obi-wan said. He was worried that now palpatine is free, he will try to get to Anakin. He might even thinking about revange. He has to be extra careful and look out for him now.

“I-I’m just....I’m worried that he knows about my kids.... What if he tries take them away from me” Anakin said.  
“Anakin if he tries something, we will be there to save them” Obi-wan said with a confident voice.  
“I know Obi-wan. Heck, i would give my life if that means my kids will live, they are the only things that matters to me now” Anakin said.  
“And that my friend, i would not allow you to do that” Obi-wan said.  
“I- Thank you Obi-wan. It’s good to know someone is watching my back” Anakin said.  
“I will Anakin, and i might enjoy the view” Obi-wan said and smirked.   
“Charmer as always” Anakin said and smiled.  
“Well, we should eat something. Anakin, it’s your turn now” Obi-wan said and pointed to the kitchen.  
“Fine, i gave you my word, i’ll do it!” Anakin said and went to the kitchen.

“Well, well you’re looking good” Obi-wan said with a smile. It was night and the twins were already sleeping. Anakin was wearing a black shirt a dark blue skinny jeans.  
“It’s not really fancy, but thanks for the compliment” Anakin said and smiled.  
“Are you excited?” Obi-wan asked.  
“Well-a little bit” Anakin said.  
“I think you’ll do fine Anakin” Obi-wan said with a smile. Anakin looked at his watch.  
“It’s 19.30, i better get going. Goodbye Obi-wan” Anakin said.  
“Goodbye Anakin” Obi-wan said and Anakin went to his first job.

“I can’t believe you’re new here. It’s like you have been a bartender in your whole life!” one of the lady customer said.  
“Well, i’m a quick learner” Anakin said and smirked.  
“Also a charmer as well” the lady customer said with a smile.  
“I- I should look at the other customers now” Anakin said and ignore the lady. Then Anakin felt something. Something that he haven’t felt since....since....  
“Can i get a red wine, please” a woman said with a familiar voice. Anakin turned to the place where the voice came from and he paused. He couldn’t believed his eyes and couldn’t say anything, just looked at her.  
“Anakin, are you allright?” the woman asked. Anakin got himself together and said;  
“Padme”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like the new chapter, things will get very interesting in the next chapters! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-wan meets with a woman who claims to be Padme. But is she really her?

“It- It can’t be. You were dead, the doctor said... I saw you die in front of my eyes, this can’t be real” Anakin said, his voice was shaking.  
“It’s real Anakin, it’s me” Padme said.  
“No- no you’re not, you can’t be real. I’m finally losing it, losing my mind” Anakin said.  
“No, Anakin i’m real” Padme said and tried to reach out to his arm. Anakin shoved off her arm and shouted “Don’t touch me! I don’t know who you’re but i know you’re not padme and you should get out of here, your sick jokes aren’t funny. Coming here and making fun of a person whose wounds are still open. Get off!” The argument got the attention of the owner and said “What is going on here Anakin? Is there a trouble with a customer”.  
“Sorry sir, the lady was just leaving isn’t she?” Anakin said and looked angrly to person who is impersonating padme, or so that anakin believed she was.  
“I’m telling the truth Anakin but i know i sound suspicious, so i’m going to give you an address. When you feel ready, come and see me” Padme said, gave him a piece of paper and left the bar. Anakin wanted to throw the paper but what if she was telling the truth, what if she was really Padme. After that, Anakin couldn’t give his attention to the customers. 

When he came back to the home Obi-wan was already sleeping. Anakin changed his clothes and curled next to Obi-wan and hugged him. “Hmm how was your first day Ani” Obi-wan said , he sounded sleepy.  
“It got.....complicated. We should talk in the morning” Anakin said.  
“What have you done this time” Obi-wan said with a tired voice.  
“It wasn’t me this time, Obi-wan. We will talk in the morning” Anakin said.  
“If you say so” Obi-wan said and returned to sleep. Anakin couldn’t sleep, he was still thinking about the woman who was imporsinating Padme. He wanted to believe that it was really her but he knew she couldn’t be alive. 

“So now are you going to tell me what happend at the bar?” Obi-wan asked. It was 14.30 and Anakin was having a breakfast.  
“I- i don’t know how the tell you this Obi-wan, i know it is going to sound really crazy” Anakin said.  
“You’re starting to worry me Anakin, just tell me already” Obi-wan said.  
“Well, i saw Padme last night” Anakin said. The room burried in silence. After 5 min Obi-wan get himself together and said “It’s not good Anakin, with the nightmares and now...this, we have to see a professional help”.  
“I know how i sound like Obi-wan but i swear it was her, or someone who looks like her that wants to trick me. A lot of people saw her that day. She talked to me and i didn’t believed her so she gave me an address and said i should go there when i’m ready to talk” Anakin said.  
“Well.... She might get something from you Anakin, you should be careful” Obi-wan said. He was concerned about Anakin. She could trick Anakin but then, what would she gain.

“Are you going to meet with her?” Obi-wan asked.  
“Well, there is only way to find out if she is really Padme” Anakin said.  
“I should come with you then, i don’t want to leave you alone with a person who might hurt you” Obi-wan said.  
“Good idea Obi-wan. I don’t really trust my judgments nowadays” Anakin said.  
“It’s going to be allrigth Anakin. And maybe after this we can talk about the nightmares” Obi-wan said.  
“I don’t know Obi-wan... But i would like that” Anakin said.

“This is it Obi-wan” Anakin said. They came to the address that Padme gave them. The apartment was in a dark alley.  
“I have a bad feeling about this” Obi-wan said. They went inside the building and found the one that padme mentioned. Anakin opened the room and there was a woman in the middle of the room.  
“You came at last, i knew you would come” Padme said.  
“It’s barely a day since we saw each other” Anakin said. Obi-wan couldn’t believed his eyes, it was really her.  
“Padme, how can this be? We saw you die infront of our eyes!” Obi-wan said.  
“Hello, Obi-wan my old friend. I thought you would be with the jedi” Padme said.  
“I couldn’t left Anakin with the kids alone” Obi-wan said.  
“You always cared for him” Padme said while smiling and added “More than me i suppuose”

“If you’re really Padme, why did you waited so long to contact me?” Anakin asked.  
“They tought i was dead but i was actually in coma. When they found that out it took them 2 weeks to wake me up” Padme said.  
“Why they didn’t told me about this! I thought you were dead!” Anakin said.  
“They didn’t know where you went, you left the jedi order that time” Padme said.  
“They could have asked the jedi council, they knew where we went” Anakin said.  
“I don’t know why they didn’t asked the jedi council. Look Anakin, just give me a chance, i’ll prove you that i’m really Padme” Padme said.  
“Well... I don’t know. What do you think Obi-wan” Anakin asked and turned to him.  
“We should be cautious Anakin. You’re very dear to me and i will not lose you to anything” Obi-wan said.  
“ Hmmm....I guess you can come to see me at the bar. We have to start from someplace. I won’t shout this time i promise” Anakin said and smiled.  
“Good to hear. So i will see you tomorrow night” Padme said.  
“Goodbye Padme” both of them said and left the apartment.

“What do you think Obi-wan?” Anakin said. They were sitting on the couch, Anakin was resting his head on Obi-wan’s knees.  
“Well, she really looks like Padme. If she is not really her then it’s a really good impersonating. And also really creepy” Obi-wan said.  
“I just really hope it’s her Obi-wan” Anakin said.  
“Just... Please don’t get your hopes up Anakin. It would tear me up to see you get broken again” Obi-wan said.  
“I.... Thank you for taking care of me Obi-wan. I sometimes forget that you gave up the Jedi order just for me” Anakin said.  
“And i would do it again” Obi-wan said and brushed Anakin’s hair. “Can we talk about your nightmares now?” Obi-wan asked.  
“No- not now Obi-wan. Maybe later, i just.....i have a lot of thoughts in my mind right now” Anakin said.  
“Whenever you feel comfartable about it, you can talk to me” Obi-wan said.  
“Thank you” Anakin said and fell asleep.

“So..... Obi-wan was with him” Sidious said on the hologram. It was a dark room and a person was standing still.  
“Unfortunately master but he said i can meet him at the bar. He isn’t fully trusting me but i promise i will make him trust me” said the woman who was impersonating Padme.  
“Once he trusts you enough, use the dark sorcery that i thought you. He might be a jedi but it will still work on him” Sidious said.  
“Of course master” The woman said.  
“After that, tell him to give the kids to you and then kill him” Sidious said.  
“You didn’t told me about the last part” the woman said.  
“He had his chance but he destroyed it. I don’t need him anymore. Just bring me the kids and kill Anakin Skywalker. Also Obi-wan Kenobi might try to interfere, kill him as well” Sidious said.  
“Yes, master”  
“Now go my child and gain the trust of the fool jedi” Sidious said.  
“Yes, master” the woman said and closed the hologram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the new chapter! The next chapter might came late bc my mid-terms are coming closer. Thanks for all the kudos and comments i never thought this fic would get so much likes! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan visits an old friend and asks for help

It’s been 2 weeks since Anakin and Obi-wan confronted Padme. Ever since that day Padme regularly visited Anakin at the bar. With the days passed Anakin was conviced that she was really Padme. Going back to Padme’s apartment and returning to his apartment is became a regular thing for him. He become happier and no longer saw the nightmares.   
Still Obi-wan was not conviced about Padme. The day he saw her he tought she was her. But when he tried to reach through force, he couldn’t sense the feeling that he felt while being near Padme. Instead he felt something strange. He felt as if the woman infront of him tried to hide someting from them. Obi-wan wanted to tell this to Anakin but every day he became more closer to that woman and that made Obi-wan worry about him.

“The force is truly smiled upon me Obi-wan!” Anakin said while smiling.   
“Yes, it seems so my friend” Obi-wan said.  
“She said that she want to see the kids now. It’s been 2 weeks and i’m sure that it’s really her Obi-wan. I’m going to take the kids to her-alone. She said she wanted to be alone with family- no offence” Anakin said.  
“I think you’re rushing it Anakin” Obi-wan said.  
“What are you talking about Obi-wan?” Anakin asked.  
“I have a bad feeling about her Anakin. She is hiding something from you. I don’t know what but it’s not wise to take the kids to her alone. Let me come with you.” Obi-wan said.  
“You’re really paranoid Obi-wan, did you know that! She is my wife and i know her” Anakin said, he sounded angry.  
“I knew her too Anakin and i’m telling you - it’s not her” Obi-wan said.

“Why you have to be like this Obi-wan! You damn well know what i’ve been through! Do you know what my nightmares about! Oh let me tell you about them! My mother and Padme standing infront of me and asking me that why i let them die! Every- single- time! And at the end of the nightmare i almost get to the point where i kill myself! If Padme hadn’t showed up, i would have killed myself!” Anakin shouted. Obi-wan couldn’t say anything for a minute.  
“Why didn’t you told me Anakin? I didn’t know..... You never tell me anything about yourself Anakin! Please Anakin, you have to talk to me or i can’t help you and i want to help you because i care about you! You’re the only thing that matters to me now- and also the twins” Obi-wan said.  
“If you really care about me then you’ll let me go see Padme” Anakin shouted.  
“I don’t need to give you permission, Anakin. I’m no longer your master. I’m just a friend of yours- a concerned friend that tries to give you an advise but you still don’t listen to me, like always” Obi-wan said and sighed.

“I.... Obi-wan I’m sorry, I just... I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. I care about you and love you too. I should have listend your advises more often. I guess Padme needs to wait a little longer” Anakin said and gave a little smile.  
“Thank you Anakin” Obi-wan said and added “and i need to go somewhere, can you look after the kids like an hour?”  
“I can but where are you going at this time” Anakin said.  
“It’s nothing, i’m just going to see Master Yoda” Obi-wan said.  
“Okay, well see you later” Anakin said.  
“I’ll be back shortly” Obi-wan said and lef the Apartment.

Obi-wan lied to Anakin, he had to. If he knew who he was meeting he would be furious and would ask questions. “It is better this way” Obi-wan said to himself and tried to believe it.  
“Well it’s been a long time, old friend” the woman in the shadow said.   
“It feels ages since we last dueled, my old enemy” the other woman said in the shadow.  
“It’s good to see both of you; Ahsoka and Ventress” Obi-wan said.  
“You’re making me all nostalgic Obi-wan” Ventress said dramaticly.  
“We shouldn’t talk in open, there is a cafe near we should go there” Ahsoka said.  
“That sounds delightful” Obi-wan said and they went to the cafe. 

“You sounded really worried on hologram, what’s happening Obi-wan?” Ahsoka asked.  
“Well, as you all know Padme died weeks ago” Obi-wan said.  
“It’s old news Obi-wan, get to the point” Ventress said.  
“Charmer as always” Obi-wan said and smiled.  
“Oh, shut up” Ventress said.  
“Please continue Obi-wan” Ahsoka said.  
“Right. Well the thing is 2 weeks ago, Padme came back to life” Obi-wan said.

“WHAT!” both of them shouted.  
“Quiet down, you two! I know how it’s sounds like. Anakin saw her first, at the bar that he works” Obi-wan said.  
“Stardust” Ahsoka said.  
“I heard that after the misterious bartender, they become quiet popular” Ventress said.  
“Wait- How you know this?” Obi-wan asked.  
“It’s our thing Obi-wan, we know things” Ventress said.  
“Well, that’s good. Because i’m going to ask you two about this woman who thinks she is Padme. I really need your help here! Anakin becomes more closer to that woman and i’m feeling that she is hiding something from us” Obi-wan said.

“Wait- You think she is not really Padme?” Ahsoka asked.  
“No- I believe she i not Padme at all. I know she is tricking him and i need your help Ahsoka, please!” Obi-wan said.  
“I left skyguy once, I’m not going to do that again” Ahsoka said.  
“Thank you!” Obi-wan said.  
“How should we approach this Obi-wan” Ventress asked.  
“You guys should try to find information about this woman and also go to the bar and see for yourself” Obi-wan said.  
“We will do that. Untill we find the evidences we shouldn’t seen together” Ahsoka said.  
“Okay. I will see you later” Obi-wan said.  
“Until we meet again” Ventress said and they went to their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes to light...

“Master, forgive me... I couldn’t conviced him. He said that he needs more time” the mysterious woman said. She was in the same apartment that Obi-wan and Anakin confronted her.  
“You had one job, you worthless apprentice” Darth Sidious said on the holgram, he sounded unpleasent.  
“I was close Master, he was going to give me the kids... It was Obi-wan! He told him not to rush things, he got in my way” the mysterious woman said.  
“I told you, if he gets into your way, kill him!” Darth Sidious said.  
“Yes, Master. I will find a way to get rid of him” the mysterious woman said.  
“Now go and don’t fail me again, Mia” Darth Sidious said.  
“Yes, Master” Mia said and ended the holo call.

Mia sighed, things were getting harder everyday. She needed to kill Obi-wan or else he will still get in her way. She had to show that she is worthy to her Master. If she wanted to be his apprentice- a real apprentice, she needed to bring the twins to him. She suspected that his Master had other apprentices that worked underground. She had to be on the top. “The bar is going to open soon, i should better get going” Mia said to herself and left the apartment.

“And my favourite customer comes at last!” Anakin said.  
“I got busy with housework” Mia said.  
“It’s ok. So do you want a drink?” Anakin asked.  
“A red wine please” Mia said.  
“Well, well i guess the rumours were true” a familiar voice said.  
“Ahsoka, is that you?” Anakin asked.

The two mysterious woman came from the crowd and took off their hoodies.  
“Hey there skyguy” Ahsoka said.  
“Good to see you again Anakin” said Ventress.  
“You two are working together?” Anakin asked.  
“We kinda stumbled to each other” Ahsoka said.  
“The kid wanted to be a bounty hunter so i offered her to be my partner” Ventress said.  
“Hey, I’m not a kid anymore!” Ahsoka said.  
Anakin laughed and asked “how did you guys know that I’m working here?”

“We heard rumours” Ahsoka said.  
“Obi-wan told you, didn’t he” Anakin said.  
“Obi-wan? No, isn’t he is with the jedi? We didn’t saw him” Ventress said.  
“He left the Jedi order with me to look after the twins” Anakin said.  
“How are te twins by the way, i would love to see them someday!” Ahsoka said.  
“They are fine. You can visit us someday” Anakin said.

“Oh i would love that! And i’m sorry we kinda ignored you Padme. I thought you were dead, how are you?”  
“Everyone thinks you’re dead” Ventress added.  
“I’m fine Ahsoka, it’s nice to see you again” Mia said.  
“It’s good to hear that you’re fine. Can i ask why you’re not annoncing that you’re alive. Ventress is right, everyone still thinks you’re dead” Ahsoka said.  
“Well, there are some people that want me dead so I’m laying down for now” Mia said.  
“Who are they? We can take care of them for the right price” Ventress said.  
“Oh, it’s ok. Someone is already taking care of it” Mia said.

“Wait- You didn’t told me about that!” Anakin said.  
“Well, i didn’t want to worry you. And the situation is under control, I’m safe Anakin” Mia said.  
“No you’re not! I can’t believe you haven’t told me about that. That’s it, pack your things you’re going to move to us” Anakin said.  
“But- What about Obi-wan?” Mia asked  
“I don’t care what Obi-wan says! You’re in danger, and you need a safe place” Anakin said.  
“Thank you, Anakin” Mia said and smiled.  
“You’ll be safe with the two greatest jedi that ever lived” Ahsoka said.  
“That’s enough snips” Anakin said and smiled.

“Umm, Anakin what’s going on?” Obi-wan asked. There were suitcases all over the place and the so called Padme was with him.  
“Padme needs to stay here” Anakin said.  
“Anakin we talked about this, no offence Padme, but i told you not to rush things” Obi-wan said.  
“She is in danger Obi-wan, there are some people who wants to kill him” Anakin said.  
“Well then.... I guess she can stay. But I’m watching you” Obi-wan said.  
“Ignore him Padme, he is just paranoid” Anakin said and took the suitcases to the guest room.  
“Let me remind you that, this paranoia saved our lives before” Obi-wan said.  
“Can’t hear you Obi-wan, I’m busy with the suitcases” Anakin said.

Obi-wan sighed, if only he just listened to him for once in his life.  
“I can imagine what you’re feeling right now Obi-wan. You care about Anakin, and that’s a good thing! I’m glad that there is someone in his life that looks after him” Mia said. She was getting tired with this imporsenating. She just wanted to kill them and be done with this task.  
“Someone has to look after him and that’s me” Obi-wan said.  
“You’ve been with Anakin so long, I’m sure he appreciates what you have done for him” Mia said.  
“I wish he showed his appreciation more” Obi-wan said.

“Hey, you two were talking about me?” Anakin asked while coming to the living room.  
“There are more importing things than you Anakin” Obi-wan said.  
“Oh, Obi-wan you’re really bad at lying, i know you don’t mean that” Anakin said and smiled.  
Obi-wan sighed.  
“Can you show me my kids now” Mia asked.  
“Of course Padme, just follow me” Anakin said and he showed Mia the kids room.  
“I don’t trust her Anakin, don’t get your eyes off her” Obi-wan said.  
“Oh, I won’t” Anakin said and smirked.  
“You’re really gross Anakin” Obi-wan said.  
“I know you don’t mean that my old friend” Anakin said and went to the kids room.

“Hey, Obi-wan, are you there?” Ahsoka asked from the comm channel.  
“Yes, I’m here, did you find something” Obi-wan said.  
“Well, i have a kinda good news and a bad news” Ahsoka said.  
“Just tell me, what have you found” Obi-wan said with a stresful voice.  
“You were right about her being an imposter” Ventress said.  
“That’s the kinda good news” Ahsoka said.

“I knew she was an imposter! Now what’s the bad news?” Obi-wan asked.  
“You know, Chancelor escaped from the prison right?” Ahsoka asked.  
“Everyone knows it Ahsoka. What’s the connection with-“ Obi-wan couldn’t finished his words, because he already knew what was the connection.  
“She is his apprentice, isn’t she?” Obi-wan asked.  
“Our sources confirm that she is one of the apprentices of Darth Sidious, you two should be cautious” Ventress said.  
“It looks like my cover is blown up. Good, I don’t have to pretend someone I’m not” Mia said from Obi-wan’s behind. She was holding Anakin on one hand and holding a red lightsaber on the other hand.

“So you hear our little conversation” Obi-wan said.  
“Hold on Obi-wan, we’re coming there!” Ahsoka said from the comm channel.  
“They will be late and you two will be dead. I have a proposition if you want to save your love Anakin” Mia said”  
“Don’t do it Obi-wan! Just take the kids and get out of here!” Anakin shouted.  
“Okay, what do you want?” Obi-wan asked.  
“Give me the kids and I will spare both of you” Mia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the next chapter, thanks for supporting this fic! Things are going to get heated in the next chapters! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin seeks help from the Jedi temple

“Why do you want the kids? I thought you would be interested in Anakin” Obi-wan asked.  
“I see no reason to hide my masters intentions. He wants a legacy, a legacy of powerful force users. My maste gave a chance to Anakin to rule the galaxy by his side and he refused it, he is not going to get a second chance. Sidious wants him dead and you as well” Mia said.  
“But you said, that you won’t kill us if we gave you the kids” Obi-wan said.  
“If you give me the kids and move on with your lives you can live. Sidious doesn’t care about your pathetic lifes. However, if you try to rescue to kids, you won’t get a second chance” Mia said.

Obi-wan thought about 5 different scenario and how things would go. He could refuse fake Padme’s offer but then his lightsaber wasn’t with him, she would kill Anakin and him, take the kids before Ahsoka comes for the rescue. Obi-wan could agree with the offer, but then Anakin would probably will never talk to him again. But if he gave the kids to her now, they could go to the Jedi Temple and ask the jedi council for help. They were already looking for Sidious they could have a lead, if not Obi-wan and Anakin could help them. Even Ahsoka and Ventress might willing to help them. There is a chance that they could never find the kids again. The thought gave Obi-wan chills. Obi-wan knew what was the logical answer but he didn’t want to do it. 

“I accept your offer, let me get the kids” Obi-wan said and went to his bedroom.  
“No, Obi-wan don’t do it!” Anakin shouted from his behind.  
Obi-wan quickly took his and Anakin’s lightsaber, put it under his clothes. He could brought some time until Ahsoka and Ventress come to rescue them. Obi-wan took the kids and went to the living room.  
“Here they are, now leave Anakin” Obi-wan said.  
“Give me the kids first” Mia said.  
“How are you suppoused to take te kids like that” Obi-wan said.  
“No, Obi-wan what the hell are you doing just kill her!” Anakin shouted.  
“Fine” Mia said and released Anakin.

“Now give me the kids” Mia said. After Mia released Anakin, Obi-wan put the twins to a safe spot and throwed Anakin’s lightsaber while shouting his name. Anakin quickly understood what his old friend was thinking and took the lightsaber mid air. They opened their lightsaber at the same time.  
“You fools! I gave you a chance, you two are no match for me” Mia said  
“A sith arrogance, never seen that before” Obi-wan said.  
“You’re in front of the most skilled jedi warriors in the whole galaxy, I think you’re the one who has no chance” Anakin said.  
Mia laughed “We will see” and send a force lightining to Anakin. Anakin reflected the lightining to the window and destroyed it.  
“Really Anakin, the window?” Obi-wan asked.  
“Where else am i suppoused to reflect it? To the couch? You know kids are sitting there” Anakin said.  
“Enough! This is taking too long, I’m so sick of you two!” Mia said angrily.  
“I thought you enjoyed our private time” Anakin said sarcastically.  
“I hate you!” Mia shouted.

Within the moment Ventress and Ahsoka jumped through the broken window.  
“Not so fast sith” Ahsoka said and draw her lightsaber, Ventress followed her.  
“You’re just in time Snips” Anakin said.  
“You’re outmatched, I suggest that you ran away to your Master. Also send my regards to him” Ventress said.  
Mia was facing two jedi masters a jedi apprentice who left the order and a sith lord. She didn’t had a chance.  
“We will meet again Anakin” Mia said and threw a smoke bomb. While the others tried to see in front of them Mia escaped from the appartment.  
“She is gone” Obi-wan said.  
“And there is no reason to follow her” Anakin said.  
“We should be careful, she will come back for te kids” Ahsoka said.  
“Ahsoka is right. If I were you I would go to the Jedi temple. Seems like that’s the only secure place for the kids now” Ventress said.  
“Ventress is right. We should go to te Jedi council and tell them what we know about this apprentice” Obi-wan said and they went to the Jedi temple.

All of them were in the Jedi temple. Anakin was holding luke and Obi-wan was holding leia. Obi-wan told them about the sith apprentice. “We thought that Palpatine would have multiple apprentices. But this is a serious move. Anakin is a really powerful force user and we can predict that his kids will be like him. If Palpatine manages to capture them, it would mean bad news for us” Master Windu said.  
“That means they can stay here, right?” Anakin asked.  
“Of course.” Master Yoda said.  
“Unitil we found Palpatine, they should stay here” Master Windu said.  
“Thank you, Masters we are really greatful” Obi-wan said.  
“We should find them a place to stay, Secura can you lend me a hand” Shaak Ti said.  
“Of course” Aayla said. Aayla took Leia from Obi-wan, Shaak Ti took luke from Anakin and they left the jedi council room.

“Good thing that you had a back-up Master Kenobi. It’s been a while, Ahsoka.” Plo Koon said.  
“That’s why I’m here for Masters. Rescue Skyguy from difficults situations” Ahsoka said and smiled.  
“And you’re also here Ventress” Master Windu said.  
“I’m just following my partner here. A side note, Sidious tried to get me killed so i hate him” Ventress said.  
“We should talk about what we can do next” Obi-wan said.  
“We? You want to help us Obi-wan? I thought you two were done with the Jedi order” Master Windu said.  
“This is a personal matter Masters. We want to help” Anakin said.  
“We also want to help” Ahsoka said.  
“I guess all of you can help us speed up the search. It’s settled then, we should share our invastigation regarding the possible locations of Palpatine” Master Windu said and debriefed them.

After the Jedi council lef the council room, Anakin went to Ahsoka’s side and talked about the stuff they did during clone wars. Obi-wan was watching them from across the hall. Yoda came next to him and said “seemed troubled you are Kenobi”.  
“It’s Anakin Master. I’m really worried about him. He is still keeping secrets from me and rarely talks to me” Obi-wan said.  
“Direct to him you have to be” Master Yoda said.  
“I was direct with him master. He still keeps secrets from me” Obi-wan said and sighed.  
“Patience, Obi-wan. Tell his feelings to you, he will” Master Yoda said.  
“Okay, Master” Obi-wan said and went to Anakin’s side.

“Can we talk alone, for a second?” Anakin asked.  
“Sure” Obi-wan said.  
“We should go and see how the kids are doing” Ahsoka said and went to the room that Shaak Ti mentioned with Ventress. Obi-wan and Anakin find a quiet place in the jedi hall.  
“What’s wrong Anakin?” Obi-wan asked.  
“I owe you an apology Obi-wan, you were right about her. I should have listened to you” Anakin said.  
“It’s okay Anakin, you wanted to believe that she was really her. It’s in the past now, don’t worry yourself about that” Obi-wan said.  
“No, it’s not okay. What if Ahsoka didn’t came in the right moment? I was being selfish Obi-wan” Anakin said.  
“Anakin, please don’t do this to yourself” Obi-wan said while holding Anakin’s arms.

“She could have took the kids and killed us- she could have killed you Obi-wan. I’m just a selfish prick who only thinks about himself and-“ said and Obi-wan kissed him in mid-sentence to shut him up. Anakin couldn’t believed what Obi-wan was doing. For some reason he really wanted to return the kiss and he did. They kissed until they become breathless. They didn’t said anything for minutes, just looked at each other.  
“Um, that was interesting. Where did that came from?” Anakin asked.  
“I think I had it in me for a long time now” Obi-wan said and added “And you, stop blaming yourself for everything! I have faults too but you don’t see me become burdened with it”  
“Thank you Obi-wan, for everything. Thank you for being with me” Anakin said and hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan gets something special for anakin and Sidious's location reveals

It had been 3 weeks since they came back to the Jedi Temple. There were some leads, but the council had to be sure about whether the leads were accurate. They didn’t want to loose their chance to find Sidious. Meanwhile, Obi-wan was thinking about something else. Anakin’s birthday was coming closer and Obi-wan wanted to get him something special. He thought about this a long time and he had something in his mind. Obi-wan saw Anakin with Ahsoka across the Jedi hall. He waved his hand to Anakin.

“Hey Obi-wan, I was looking for you, you weren’t at your quarters” said Anakin.  
“I just wanted get my head clear” said Obi-wan.  
“Is something wrong Obi-wan?” asked Ahsoka.  
“I’m ok Ahsoka, it’s nothing” said Obi-wan. “Oh, and Master Windu gave me a small task. I have to go to Tatooine”

“Tatooine? Why there?” asked Anakin, he sounded suspicious.  
“It’s nothing important really Anakin. Like I said, small task” said Obi-wan.  
“Well, I’m not coming with you, I hope you understand” said Anakin.  
“I know Anakin, I understand”  
“Good luck with your task Obi-wan” said Ahsoka.  
“Good luck Obi-wan and may the force be with you”  
“May the force be with you too” said Obi-wan and left their side.

Anakin sighed and said “He lied”.  
“What! How do you know?”.  
“When you become close to someone for so long, you began to notice if your partner tells the truth or lies snips”.  
“You sounded like an old married husband” said Ahsoka and laughed.  
Anakin smiled and said “I hope he is not getting himself to trauble.

Obi-wan checked the address twice. There was no doubt, he was in the right place. He knocked the door. A young man opened the door.  
“Hello, my name is Obi-wan I’m Anakin’s friend”  
“Oh, hello. What do you want?” asked Owen.  
“I was just wondering, this might sound strange, Anakin’s birthday is coming up soon and i wanted to give him something special. I thought i would gave him something related to his mother.  
“So you want to look at belongings of Shmi and find a good gift for Anakin”  
“Yes, that is exactly why I am here”  
“Allright, come on in” said Owen and let him in.

Obi-wan looked through the belongings of Shmi. There were not a lot of things, but he still looked and hoped to find something valuable to Anakin. Then he find a little box and opened it. There was a necklace in it.  
“Do you know anything about this necklace?” asked Obi-wan.  
“Apperantly that necklace was the only thing that left from their family. It was pretty important for her”.  
“If it’s ok, I’m going to take this”.  
“Sure go ahead, I bet your boyfriend would love that”.  
“He is actually.....not my boyfriend”.  
“Oh, well, good luck wining his heart then”  
Obi-wan didn’t said anything and left the house.

Anakin was hanging around the jedi temple hall and saw Obi-wan.  
“Well, well look who is here!” Anakin said.  
“Hey Anakin, what are you doing?”  
“Nothing, just waiting for Ahsoka”  
Obi-wan felt something from Anakin, an uneasy feeling.  
“Something happend”  
“I was actually going to let the Jedi council to tell you that but i guess it wouldn’t be a problem if i would tell you”  
“It’s about Sidious isn’t it?”  
“We founded a solid location, he is in Korriban. We’re going to leave soon”  
“Good, once this situation is finished we can return to our normal lives”

“I don’t know about you Obi-wan but i kinda missed this... Missed the jedi”  
Obi-wan laughed and looked at Anakin’s face, he wasn’t joking.  
“Wait you’re serious! Never thought you would miss the jedi life”  
“I guess I missed being the every day hero”  
“Oh, I can believe that”  
Anakin laughed and said “Come on, we have to go to the council room”.

The council briefed them about the situation and assault plan, Master Windu and Master Yoda and a couple of Jedi Masters were going to confront Darth Sidious.  
“With all due respect Masters but i think i should be there to confront Sidious too” said Anakin.  
“A terrible idea that is Skywalker” said Master Yoda.  
“You, Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Ventress are going to deal with that sith apprentice. Leave Sidious to us” said Master Windu.  
“But Masters-“  
Obi-wan cut Anakin’s words and said “We will take car of the sith apprentice, worry not Masters. We will all do our parts, right Anakin?”  
Anakin sighed and said “Of course, you can count on us.”  
“Then the matter is settled. Everyone, gather your gears we will leave in 20 min” said Master Windu.

“Sir, we are about to orbit Korriban” said Rex.  
“Korriban, the birth place of the sith. This is the place that the dark jedi exiled hundred years ago” said Obi-wan.  
Anakin looked at the red planet, it’s like it was calling his name. They landed to a stable place. In the years of the old republic, after the defeat of the Sith Empire, the jedi eradicated most of the sith artifacts. They thought that there were nothing left in this planet.  
“This doesn’t make any sense to me. Why he would come to here” said Obi-wan.  
“There is still a dark presence here Obi-wan maybe the jedi missed something, something important”

“They are here Master” said Mia.  
“They came, just as i expected” said Darth Sidious.  
“Don’t forget our deal Sidious. You’re going to give me that Skywalker’s body” said the mysterious voice.  
“Of course my lord Vitiate” said Sidious.  
The mysterious voice was coming from a ghost, an old emperor from the old republic era. He said “At last, I will return to mortal realm and she will not stop me this time!”  
Across the desert of Korriban there was a ghost sitting on the and looking at the Jedi.  
“Oh no you’re not coming back Vitiate” the ghost said while looking at Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, i had a lot of exams this week. I hope y'all liked the new chapter, make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments, also if any of you have questions about the old republic era i would be more than happy to answer them! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets with the sith ghost and Obi-wan tells something really important to Anakin.

The ghost of long deceased empress of the eternal throne looked across the Korriban desert. There she saw; republic troopers, gunships and jedi. How long had it been? Hundred, Million years? Aellae lost counting it. But she was thinking about something else. There was a particular jedi that she caught interest in. She made a promise that she wouldn’t allow Valkorian to return to the living world. Ever since of her death she had been guarding his temple. Until the sith came back. First it was Darth Bane who tried to took the knowledge of immortality from the temple. Aellae successfully defeated him. After that a sith named Sidious came. Sidious managed to cast her from the temple. She was still confused how he done that. She tought maybe Darth Bane left a message about her because there was no way anyone would know how to defeat her or know about the temple. The jedi erased everything about the temple long ago. She sighed deeply, she wished that she was with her husband. But she still had things to do.

“I don’t like this place Obi-wan” Anakin said while he was looking to the ancient sith statues. They were in the valley of the dark lords.  
“You have been saying the same thing since we came here Anakin” said Obi-wan.  
“I agree with Skywalker. There is something wrong with this place” said Rex.  
“Over here!” a female voice whispered.  
“Did you hear that?” asked Anakin while try to figure out where the voice came from.  
“I didn’t hear anything Anakin. I think this place is making you paranoid” said Ahsoka.  
“Over here!” again the female voice whispered. Anakin looked at the direction where the whisper came from and said “I have to go”.

“Anakin, wait! Ahsoka you stay here” said Obi-wan and followed him. They came to an old abandoned tomb.  
“The voice came from here” said Anakin.  
“I wonder who this tomb belongs to” said Obi-wan  
“It belongs to me” said the female voice.  
“Who are you! Why are you whispering me, what do you want” asked Anakin.  
A female ghost appeared in front of them and said “I need your help”   
“And why we should believe you? You’re a sith!” said Obi-wan.  
“Listen to me now! The situation is more dire than you think!” said the sith.  
“First tell us who you are” said Anakin.

“Fine, you want to hear my story. Let me tell you a story of a girl who dreamt to become a powerful jedi knight. A girl who wanted to bring justice. A girl who had to sacrifice herself for her twin sister. The sith captured me on one of our missions. I was only 15. I had to make a choice, either i would go with them or they would kill my sister. The sith who captured me said I was the one who will bring sith empire to the glory. I hated him, I hated everything about him. But the empire though, i began to like it. I become the emperor’s wrath and then the empress of the eternal throne. My Name is Aellae.”  
“What do you want from me?” asked Anakin.  
“You are the choosen one, right? I can feel the power inside you. You’re here to stop that sith named Darth Sidious and Tenebrae” said Aellae.  
“Wait- who? Who is Tenebrae?” asked Anakin.  
“You probably know him from his other name- Vitiate” said Aellae.  
“Still no idea” said Obi-wan.  
“Wait- you’re serious! How many thing the jedi erased from the old sith empire?” asked Aellae.  
“They pretty much destroyed everything” said Obi-wan.  
“Huh. It’s for the best I guess” said Aellae.

“What does he want?” asked Anakin impatiently.  
Aellae looked at him and said “You”.  
“Me- Why?” asked Anakin, he looked confused.  
“He wants your body. They made a deal, If Sidious gives your body to Vitiate he will help Sidious to conquer the galaxy” said Aellae.  
“There is no way in galaxy I would let this happen!” said Obi-wan.  
“Calm down, he is not getting anything yet! You have to defeat Sidious before he performs the ritual on you” said Aellae.  
“What about Vitiate? How can we defeat him?” asked Obi-wan.  
“There is no way to defeat him. My sister killed him once and I killed him again and yet he still returned. Don’t worry about him, he is my burden. Just kill Sidious” said Aellae.  
“We will. Thank you for warning us” said Anakin.

While they were leaving Aellae stopped Obi-wan for a word. Anakin left them alone and went to check Ahsoka.  
“Look after him, i suspect he will do something reckless”   
Obi-wan laughed and said “I suspect you will be right. He is reckless in general”   
“I will try to help you best I can but my abilities are limited since I’m a ghost”  
“We appreciate the help”   
Aellae stopped for a second and looked into Obi-wan deeply. “You care about him, don’t you? I can see it in you. You have feelings for him”   
“What are you trying to say. You think I’m in love with Anakin? Don’t be ridiculus, he is my bestfriend”  
“The mortal life is a limited time Obi-wan. There was a man in my life whom i loved. A man who thought he meant nothing to me. I wished I told him more that how much I loved him. Now he is gone and I’m trapped here forever. Just think about it, don’t hide your feelings. Or else you might regret it”  
“I....I will think about it. Thank you” said Obi-wan.  
He knew what he had to do. 

“You’re all set?” asked Anakin.  
“Yep skyguy, we’re just waiting Obi-wan” said Ahsoka.  
Obi-wan approached them and said “I hope i didn’t kept you waiting. Anakin I need to talk to you, alone”   
“Right now Obi-wan? We can talk later” said Anakin.  
“It must be important skyguy” said Ahsoka.  
“Well.... Fine” said Anakin and went somewhere more private.  
“Okay, Obi-wan what is going on? Is this about that ghost Aellae? What did she said to you?” asked Anakin.  
“Well, kind of. At least she gave me the courage to do this” said Obi-wan.  
Anakin looked confused and asked “To do what?”.  
Anakin met with a familiar touch on his lips, Obi-wan was kissing him. He returned the kiss and they kissed untill they become breathless.  
“I love you Anakin” said Obi-wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating this really late. I hope y'all liked the new chapter. I will try to update the next chapter quickly as possible :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is shocked after Obi-wans love confess. The final duel between Sidious and the others comes. The truths will revealed in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting huh *winks* *finger guns*
> 
> I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write, but here it is the last chapter of what faith has brought us! I hope y'all will enjoy the fic.  
> There might be a sequel to this series!  
> Thank you all for your support and kind comments and the kudos!

Anakin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Obi-wan... loves him? No- that couldn’t be true. He thought he meant something else. But he kissed him, and it wasn’t the first time. Anakin thought the time stopped and there was nothing except Obi-wan. He tried to speak but didn’t know what to say. “How do I respond to this... What do I say”. For the first time in his life he didn’t know it. But the question is, did Anakin have the same feelings towards Obi-wan. Anakin always thought him as a bestfriend and nothing more... But after the first kiss he began to think if there was a different meaning behind the kiss. Could- could Obi-wan actually hinted that he was in love with him but Anakin couldn’t picked it, because he wasn’t looking for the hints. When he thought about it more, he began to see the hints and everything began to be more clear. Yes, Obi-wan was really in love with him. But he still couldn’t answered the important question- Does he feels the same way towards Obi-wan?

“Are- are you serious Obi-wan? You’re not kidding, are you?” asked Anakin as if he wasn’t believing what Obi-wan was saying.  
“Yes, I’m serious Anakin but I think you figured it out allready” said Obi-wan, he was still holding Anakin.  
Anakin couldn’t say anything. He tried to escape Obi-wan’s gaze.  
“Aren’t you going to say aything about it?” asked Obi-wan he sounded hurt.  
“I... I.....” he stopped and a tear dropped to his cheek. “Why?” he asked.  
The question startled Obi-wan. He didn’t expected a question like this.  
“I’m not sure... I think because of your charm” answered Obi-wan

“Charm?” repeated Anakin “Bullshit”.  
Obi-wan didn’t know what to say.  
“You have to be mad to fall in love with me Obi-wan. Didn’t you know that I’m the most fucked up person in the galaxy?” said Anakin.  
“No, Anakin you’re not! You’re not like-  
“No, I am like that!” Anakin cut his words. “I’m the worst. Ever since you became my master I always been a drag. I never listened to you, acted shitty to you and you stilll... How can you?” said Anakin while crying.  
Obi-wan hugged him tight and said “No Anakin, you’re the best thing that happend to me”.  
“I... I don’t deserve this... I don’t deserve you or your love” said Anakin.  
“You deserve everything Anakin” said Obi-wan.  
Anakin wiped his tears and said “Well... We shoould go back. Ahsoka and the others are wating for us”  
Obi-wan wanted to say something but Anakin was right. They didn’t have much time.

“Finally, you guys came back” said Ahsoka.  
“Yeah... Sorry about that. Anyway, we are ready to go” said Anakin.  
The inside of the vault looked ancient, as if no one ever came here before.  
“Be careful men, this place might have traps, stay sharp”  
“Roger, General Skywalker” said Cody.  
Aellae appeared infront of them and said “You’re here, good. They are behind this door. Be careful, especially you Anakin. He is after you.”  
Anakin nodded. Aellae looked at everyone to make sure they were ready to face what they were up against. She turned her face to the door and used the force to open the door. Behind the door they saw the tomb of the immortal emperor.

“At last, the choosen one comes before me” a voice echoed in the room. A ghostly figure appeared infront of them. Darth Sidious and Mia also revealed themselves.  
“Finally, the prey comes before us” said Sidious and laughed.  
Mia looked really disturbed with all the things that happened. “I didn’t signed up for this” she thought.  
“I came here to destroy you Sidious not to be your prey” shouted Anakin.  
“You will not destroy me here Anakin, and you know why? Your faith was sealed when you entered this room. Just ask your new friend here. This is your destiny, to become the body of the Immortal Emperor” said Sidious.  
“You’re lying! Aellae tell them! Aellae!” shouted Anakin.  
Aellae kept her silence.  
“He is right. I have waitied so long for the choosen one. Aellae, have a really unique ability here. She can see the future really clear. She knew about you and about everything else that happened in the past and knows about the things that will happen in the future. She told me everything in the past what will happen in this moment years ago” said Vitiate.

“What- You! But why?” asked Anakin to Aellae.  
“I served the Sith empire that time and believe me when I say this, I never wanted to share those informations with him. But the emperor can be really persuasive...  
“You mean torture... He tortured you to do that?” asked Obi-wan.  
“Yes but this changes nothing! Anakin, you can change your destiny here! I know it!” Aellae said.  
“She is right! I can change the future!” shouted Anakin.  
“Enough! Mia, finish him, but don’t kill him!” said Sidious.  
Mia standed still and didn’t say anything.  
“Apprentice what are you waiting for!” 

“I- I don’t understand it Master. Why do we need him. We could have ruled the galaxy together. We don’t need him” said Mia.  
“Fool apprentice! Do as I command or else, I’ll kill you!” shouted Sidious.  
“You... You want to get rid of me! I know what you are planning Master. I’m not going to die today!” said Mia.  
“Oh my.... Fool apprentice” said Sidious and took a ligtsaber from his sleeve and killed her instantly.  
“If only you played your part, you could have lived” he added.  
“What is the plan Skyguy” asked Ahsoka.  
“It’s easy, kill Palpatine and leave rest to Aellae. She is responsible with the Emperor” said Anakin.

“You fools, you can’t kill me. With the power of the Immortal Emperor Vitiate no one can kill me” said Sidious.  
“He can’t help you while I’m here. I’m his guardian” said Aellae.  
“You’re right, I can’t do that. Fortunately I have something that can help me” said Sidious and took a dagger under his robe.  
Aellae looked terrified at weapon and said “No, It can’t be! Where did you find it!” said Aellae.  
“See, even the ghosts can be killed” said Sidious and laughed.  
“You have to take that from him! Or I can’t hold Vitiate back!” shouted Aellae.  
Mia tried to get up from the ground. She was holding her lightsaber. She put the lightsaber to his chest and opened it. The red lightsaber pierce Sidious’s chest.  
Everyone looked shocked as Sidious fell to the ground.

“H- How?” asked Sidious.  
“You’re not the only one who burns with hatred” said Mia and fell to the ground.  
Anakin quickly went to Sidious’s side and took the dagger.  
“I- I can’t die like this!” Sidious screamed.  
“But you’re going to!” said Anakin, took his lightsaber and cut his head off.  
“Huh... What a shame. I thought this one would finally free me from my misery” said Vitiate.  
“Maybe I can do that for you.... By killing you” said Anakin.  
“Fool, that is impossible. You can’t kill me. No mortal can” said Vitiate.

“Wait- That dagger. It might kill him. Give it to me” said Aellae.  
“But you-“  
“Don’t worry about me. It won’t effect me as long as I’m not stabbed by it” said Aellae.  
Anakin gave the dagger to Aellae and she went towards Vitiate.  
“You really think that ancient dagger will kill me!” said Vitiate.  
“It won’t hurt to try at least. Any last words?” said Aellae.  
“I should have killed you back in the day”said Vitiate.  
“And that’s the biggest mistake you ever made. Goodbye, Tenebrae” said Aellae and stabbed him through his heart.  
The Immortal Emperor tried to grasp for air while holding his heart. He fell to the floor and disappeared.

“That’s it. He is dead” said Ahsoka.  
Aellae couldn’t believe her eyes. She killed the unkillable Emperor Vitiate. A tear dropped from her eye and said “My task is complete”.  
Obi-wan smiled and said “You can go back to your husband now”.  
Aellae smiled and said “You’re right I can”. Aellae’s smile faded and said “But before i go, a word with you Anakin, Obi-wan”  
Anakin, Obi-wan and Aellae went outside.  
“There is something wrong” said Aellae.  
Obi-wan and Anakin looked confused.  
“It’s not about Vitiate. It’s about the Jedi Order and the Republic” said Aellae.

“What is it?” asked Anakin.  
“I don’t understand why the Jedi would destroy the documents about the Eternal Empire and the time when they allied with the sith empire to help destroy the Eternal Empire”.  
“I’m- not sure” said Obi-wan.  
“I thought after Satale Shan’s return to the Jedi Order, things would changed. But it seems same” said Aellae.  
“Well, the teachings of Satale Shan are dissapeared” said Obi-wan.  
“What! How?” asked Aellae.  
“I... I don’t know. I only heard it from Qui-gon Jinn my old master. He said it is weird that the Jedi council would kept this as a secret. He also said that the jedi order is no longer uses the teachings of her” said Aellae.  
“Who is she Obi-wan? I don’t think I have learned about her” asked Anakin.

“They no longer talk about her. They act like as if....  
“As if the Old Republic era never existed. As if the jedi and the sith never allied to destroy the eternal emperor” Aellae finished the sentence.  
Anakin looked confused and asked “Why would the Jedi Order do such a thing?”  
“It always what the Jedi did. They always say that they learn from the past, but everytime they face the sith threat. They act as if nothing happened and move with their lives, hope they will never face the sith threat again. But it’s foolish. They will never learn” said Aellae  
“We have to talk with council Obi-wan. Aellae here done so much thing for the galaxy and yet.... They never mention her” said Anakin.  
Aellae gave a broken smile and said “They will never mention a Sith who saved tha galaxy. And besides, before that I have done terrible things for the Empire. I don’t deserve to be remembered”.

“But still, after that you saved the galaxy and guarded the Immortal Emperor so he would not escape. You did sacrifice a lot too” said Anakin.  
“I guess I did” said Aellae.  
“Hey Skyguy, are you guys done talking” said Ahsoka from the comlink  
“Just give us a few minutes Snips” said Anakin.  
“It was an honor to met with you Empress Aellae” said Obi-wan

“I will be around, I’m not really going to dissapear. I will be watching over you” said Aellae  
“Thank you” said Obi-wan.  
“Before you go, I need to ask you something. Is it true that you can see the future? What will happend to the order?” asked Anakin.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t say a thing that will change the course of the future. But I can only say one thing. The sith will return again. Be careful” said Aellae and disappeared.  
“We should get going. The Jedi council will want to hear about what happened here” said Obi-wan.  
“Indeed we should not keep Jedi Council waiting. I want to ask some questions” said Anakin.

“Excellent work both of you” said Master Windu.  
“Proud of you we are” added Master Yoda.  
“Considering that this is not a small victory we want to offer you a gift. What would you want from us?” asked Master Fisto.  
“Some answers would be nice” said Anakin.  
“What are you talking about Skywalker?” asked Master Windu.  
“How come we and the rest of the republic forget the events that happened in the Old Republic era?”  
“Hmm... Asking this why you are Skywalker? Found something you are ?” asked Master Yoda.  
“We didn’t defeat the Eternal Emperor alone Masters. A sith ghost helped us” said Obi-wan.

“A Sith ghost?” asked Master Ti  
“Yes Masters, A Sith ghost. But I think Grand Master already knows who I’m talking about” said Anakin.  
“Guards the temple she still is. Impressed I am” said Master Yoda.  
“Why Masters? Why did you destroyed all of the things. The teachings of Satale Shan, and the things about the Old Republic, the Eternal Empire?” asked Anakin.  
“There is no need to bring that awful time back. The past is past” Master Windu said.  
“But there were good things too! We have to bring it back! We have to do it for that Sith ghost Aellae. She sacrificed so much and yet no one knows her. The galaxy should know about the Sith that saved them.

“This is the wish you want?” asked Master Fisto.  
“Yes” both Anakin and Obi-wan said at the same time.  
“Fullfiled your wish is Skywalker” Master Yoda said.  
“Wait, really?” asked Anakin.  
“We still have some documents about that time. They are just kept under secret. We will reveal them through holonet” Master Windu said.  
“Thank you Masters!” said Anakin.

“I can’t believe the Masters agree to do it” said Anakin. He was holding Leia and they were back in their apartment.  
“Now that all things are settled, we should talk about us” said Obi-wan.  
The room went to silence.  
“I love you Obi-wan!” shouted Anakin. His voice echoed inside the room.  
“Do- do you mean it?” asked Obi-wan.  
“ I think I had this feeling for a long time but I was denying. But now, I’m sure that I love you” said Anakin and kissed him.  
“I’m glad the things between us are clear now” said Obi-wan.  
“I’m glad that the faith have brought to me when we first met” said Anakin.

Obi-wan took Luke from the crib and said “I think we deserved a holiday. With all the things that happened in our lives we could use some fresh air”.  
“You know what Obi-wan, I think that’s a great idea. And I know just where to go” said Anakin.  
In the planet of Naboo, Anakin and Obi-wan were relaxing on a beach. Ahsoka and Ventress also companied them. Ahsoka and Ventress were swimming with the twins. The things were looking calm and they were having a good time. But then a thought came to Anakins mind. The last things that Aellae said.

“The Sith will return again”.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin, he knew what he was thinking because he was thinking th same thing. They have to make sure they would be ready when the Sith return.  
Aellae watched them from afar. A ghost appeared beside her.  
"My lord, are these the people you talked about?" asked Quinn.  
"Yes, Quinn these are the people that helped me complete my task" said Aellae.  
"Hmm. They don't really look like a Jedi to me my lord" said Quinn.  
"Oh, Quinn we are married you know" said Aellae.

"I'm sorry my lo- I mean Aellae. It's just a habit" said Quinn.  
Aellae laughed, She couldn't remembered the last time she laughed like this.  
"You're finally with me my love" said Aellae and kissed him.  
"I missed you too, Aellae" said Quinn.  
Aellae knew when the sith will return.  
"They still have some time. But when the time comes I will make sure to stand besides them" Aellae thought and watched the sunset with Quinn.

In the dark corners of the Vault, Mia was resting. The republic troops thought she was dead and left her behind. She was planing her next moves. But first she ad to find an apprentice. She had to stay hidden for a while and contact with some people. She had to be carefull. The entire fate of the Sith was on her shoulders.

"I will bring glory to the Sith" she promised to herself.


End file.
